parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 17 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part seventeen of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * --GUSTY GULCH-- COME TO A GATE * Beauty Stem: Go ahead, open it. BOOS OPEN THE GATE So, Thomas, we're on our way. Are you scared? * Thomas: No. HEAD TO THE GUSTY GULCH VILLAGE * Boo: Oh! Beauty Stem! What a surprise, seeing you! You know, Your Ladyship, you really shouldn't come around here. It's dangerous. Tubba Blubba could come here at any time! * Beauty Stem: I know! I came here to teach that Tubba Blubba a lesson! Bring him on! When was the last time he came through here? * Boo: Why, just yesterday, Beauty. It was horrible... He...ugh... This time, he...ate Herbert. Oh, it was gruesome! Poor Herbert! He was so dark and depressing! What a terrific Boo! * Beauty Stem: Oh, no! Not Herbert! Ooh, Tubba Blubba... He must be stopped... Listen, everyone! Don't fear! We're on our way to defeat this Tubba Blubba once and for all! That monster has eaten his last Boo-meal! * Boo: Oh! Lady! Your bravery is inspiring! But you know he's called the Invincible Tubba Blubba... Please be careful, OK? GO TO THE NEXT AREA OF THE VILLAGE * Brunswick: Hello there! You're going up to beat Tubba Blubba, right? Yeah! Get revenge! He'll never eat another ghost! Never! Especially not... GROUND BEGINS TO SHAKE Oh... Oh no! Tubba Blubba's coming! Everybody, hide!! Beauty Stem! You have to hide Mario! Bow: Thomas! We have to hide! Use my power! Immediately! Press C-Down! BLUBBA WALKS IN * Brunswick: Everything's cool, Beauty! He can't see you! Nope, there's no way Tubba Blubba can see you right now! Er... GRABS BRUNSWICK * Tubba Blubba: Mmmm...looks yummy! I needed a snack! BRUNSWICK Urp... A little tangy, but good. AWAY * Boo: Oh!! Brunswick!! Oh, the horror of it all... * Thomas: Come on! Let's go! A LITTLE BIT AND ENTERS THE CASTLE --TUBBA BLUBBA'S CASTLE-- GOES THROUGH THE CASTLE TO FIND A FEW KEYS, AND ALSO UNLOCK SOME DOORS GETS TO A HALLWAY THAT TUBBA BLUBBA IS IN Category:UbiSoftFan94